Raven's Point Arc
The Raven's Point Arc is the second arc of the Hedgehog Piece series and East Blue Saga. This arc involves the first island, within the East Blue, that the story would be involved on, known as Raven's Point. Stories The ThunderScars After their quick confrontation with Captain Fritz, the ThunderScars'(At the time; only Nitro V. Kaian and Dark Ranoki), Viu E. Blaze and Max Hedgedroid find themselves approaching and entering a storm that is surrounding Raven's Point. Using Max's wind abilities from his Devil's Fruit, they manage to get through the storm but with heavy ship injuries. As they approach the island, they abandon ship, losing Viu. From there, Nitro, Max and Dark split up, Max to find Viu, Nitro to get another ship and Dark to do anything else. Dark: He encounters a few Marines, revealing his Devil's Fruit in the story. He is suddenly confronted by Captain Fritz but it had been short lived as Fritz needed to go to a more urgent matter. Max: He is left to find Viu and he does when he encounters him and Ryder Nakamura as slaves for Crime Boss Hamaki. As he greets Viu again and says that Nitro is looking for him, Ryder jumps in the conversation and demands Max to take him to Nitro. Ryder becomes hostile and attacks Max as Hamaki leaves with Viu. The fight had been quickly interrupted by someone looking for Nitro too. Max leaves, using his wind abilities once again. While walking to find Nitro, he encounters an old friend, Damon the Bat, then flashbacks for a while about his past. A group of Marines and Lieutenant Blixx confront Max and Damon, but Max leaves to find Nitro and Damon handles them. Max gets an appearance change and is confronted by a follower of Hamaki. He defeats him and runs into Dark, who tells him that he stole a Marine ship that he wants Max to fix. He goes and does so. Nitro: All the while, Nitro runs into a civilian and hears about Crime Boss Hamaki while seeing a slave being rushed by one of his followers. He thought that Hamaki would be a nice guy and lend him a ship to leave Raven's Point and so he followed the follower. From there, he follows them but was confronted by Ryder for a short lived moment. Ryder leaves and Nitro goes right back on his path to find Hamaki. While on his path again, he is confronted by Captain Fritz, but instead of fighting him, he only wanted to talk. He had a proposition for him, to take down Hamaki together and so they agreed and went onwards to go do so. Nitro and Fritz finally meet with Ryu, one of Hamaki's elite, and say that he needs to get out of the way so they can get to Hamaki. Nitro runs on ahead to Hamaki and leaves Fritz with Ryu. There he confronted Hamaki and asked him for a ship, leaving Hamaki confused. Hamaki asked Nitro to meet him at the Peak of Raven's Point to discuss the matter and so they both went. There Hamaki demanded his slave to kill Nitro, she refused and so he was going to take her life until Nitro stepped in and saved her. Hamaki and Nitro battled it out on Raven's Summit, ultimately Nitro being the winner. He shortly passed out from the battle. Zinzuki Kerulaii, then comes rushing to fight Hamaki himself and sees that Nitro had already beaten him. For that, Zinzuki demands that he is apart of Nitro's pirate crew now. As many of Fritz's men come to Raven's Summit to finish off Nitro, Dark comes and saves both Nitro and Zinzuki. As they regroup, Raven's Point's volcano erupts and they haul tail to their ship. They eventually get to the ship, Nitro admiring it for a bit, but his crewmates telling him it's not a time to admire the design. Nitro then comments that it wasn't but they should name it and his crewmates quickly disdain that and tell him they need to leave. From that, Nitro says that it was time to leave and so they did. The ??? Pirates Coming soon. The ??? Pirates Coming soon. The ??? Pirates Coming soon. The Ouroboros Coming soon. Others Coming soon. Category:Arcs Category:History